lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand State of Dragonstone
'The Grand State of Dragonstone '''is a nation located in the far eastern section of the central European region of Westros. Centered out of its capital of Dragonstone, the Grand State of Dragonstone is a relatively small nation but its power is disproportionate considering the dramatic turn of events that have come about due to the discovery of their Dragons. The Grand State of Dragonstone is ruled through a monarchistic style of Goverment where the leader is the Arch Imperator, and all of the main decisions of the state go through him. The position of Arch Imperator is thus the main position of dominance within the Grand State of Dragonstone, but beneath him the system lends itself to a sort of feudalism where in which certain areas are ruled over by different Lords who act as the Arch Prince's hand while they are in their position. The Grand State of Dragonstone is founded on a religious adherence to the Dragonoph Religion and within the Grand State of Dragonstone there is no freedom of religion with all religions outside of Dragonoph being illegal on punishment of death leaving the Grand State completely devout in the Dragonoph Temple. The Grand State of Dragonstone was founded by the original settlers following the exiled House Targaryan, and thus the original members of the city are nearly entirely Ostrogoths. This Ostrogothic population would become extremely supplemented as the members of House Targaryan would come to dominate the city of Dragonstone, and they found the hundreds upon hundreds of slaves that had been kept beneath the surface by the Dark Elves, and as these slaves were nearly all Ostrogothic the homogeneous behavior of the city was continued. The only non Ostrogothic elements of the city are the small number of Atlantian traders that have made a home their along with a smaller amount of Goths for the same reason, but these populations are all forces to live on the outskirts of the city to keep it pure from non-Ostrogoths. The Grand State of Dragonstone was founded by House Targaryan following their departure from their old home in Lucerne. As the time went by they expanded the fortifications of the capital city of Dragonstone until it has now reached the point where it is extremely fortified, and growing increasingly numerous in population. The Grand State itself is becoming quite powerful due to the fact that the leadership of House Targaryan - and through House Targaryan the Grand State itself - are breeding dragons that are loyal to the member of House Targaryan that they are trained with. At the time of the begining of the conflict in Westros the Grand State of Dragonstone has bred four dragons from their pride dragon Flenix. Geography History Founding See Also : House Targaryan When Aryes Targaryan III. saw the mountain of Dragonstone he immediatly knew that this was the spot that House Targaryan would stop. Aryes led the caravan up what they discovered was a mountain trail. As they moved up farther they discovered a series of small temples and shines to gods they had never seen before. After hours of marching up the trail the caravan was grreted with the site of a massive stone wall blocking their route. As they moved towards it they were greeted by three elves of clear dark elven appearance. As Aryes looked around and saw the ruins of other caravans, skeletons he immediately realized they were in some serious trouble. The elves bid they come inside their camp, and Aryes knew he had to think quick about how they were going t survive this, so he agreed to enter but he also spread word amongst his house that they were to prepare for battle, and when he gave the command they would attack the elves before the elves attacked them. Dragonstone Main Article : Dragonstone With the defeat of the Dark Eles the members of House Targaryan alongside their loyalists were in complete command of the fortress of Dragonstone. As they eplored the fortress they were shocked to discoer how truly ast the fortress was. The few Dark Eles that they had captured still refused to talk so they had to assume that the ast size of the fortress was due to the fact that they had captured the fortress from someone elce, and then maintained it through the use of the hundreds of slaes that they discoered as they traversed the fortress. It appeared that the Dark Eles had also been using these slaves to build a giant enclave within the largest of the mountains peaks which stretched miles into the sky, and was the tallest thing that Aryes Targaryan III. had eer seen in his life. : ''"When I looked at the giant entrance to this fortress I was more then shocked at the scope of it. Judging by the slaves bodies that lay strewn about the ground it may have been a scary amount of time that they had been constructing their vision of a home. It got more amazing as we traelled up the giant stair cases and discoered that at different leels they had constructed these giant floors that in some cases stretched to be the size of individual castles." : -Aryes Targaryan III. With the discoery that they had uncovered a place more Vast then anything they could have ever imagined they begin to clear out the fortress of the thousands of dead bodies that lay throughout it, as well as feeding the hundreds of surviving members of the slaves that had toiled for the Dark Elves over the course of the years they had lived there. As they got to uncover more information from the Dark Elves they discovered that the Dark Elves had been massivly constructing things throughout Dragonstone, and that underground their were also vast caverns which houses the slaves during the days they were not being worked to near death. This couldn't have gone any better for the members of House Targaryan as they had basically inherited a nearly completely constructed capital city. As the fortress was fixed up they begin to set about the way in which it would look in the future. Deneyres Goes West Goverment The Grand State of Dragonstone is ruled through a monarchistic style of Goverment where the leader is the Arch Imperator, and all of the main decisions of the state go through him. The position of Arch Imperator is thus the main position of dominance within the Grand State of Dragonstone, but beneath him the system lends itself to a sort of feudalism where in which certain areas are ruled over by different Lords who act as the Arch Imperator's hand while they are in their position. The Arch Imperator The Arch Imperator is by far the most important figure in the Grand State of Dragonstone, and he is the first and last stop in terms of power in the Grand State. The king sits on the Iron Throne, claims ownership of the land, has the final political authority and holds the ultimate power in all matters. Although in practice the king is constrained by political realities, and while no individual command is likely to be countermanded, he could still lose his position to intrigue if he were to offend the wrong people. Of course, as kings do not retire, this loss of position would involve his death. The Arch Imperator's Council The Arch Imperator's council is small group of advisers, which advise the Arch Imperator of Dragonstone on matters of policy and their areas of expertise. The Council is headed by the Arch Imperator and he is the only one who can make the council's decisions into law. In his absence the role falls to the Hand of the Arch Imperator or the Regent if the king is too young. The Council members are appointed and dismissed by the Arch Imperator as he wills, a right freely used during times of war and strife. However, it seems that traditionally the council consists of seven permanent members, after the Ostrogothic traditions and the Dragonoph religion, with reserved positions for: *The Hand of the Arch Imperator *Lord Commander of the Arch Imperator's Guard *Master of Coin - Head of the Treasury and finances of the Grand State. *Master of Laws - Oversees the Laws & Justice system for the Grand State. *Master of Whisperers - The spymaster, and the head of intelligence. *Master of Ships - Oversees the navy. *Grand Maester - head adviser on matters of lore and wisdom. Hand of the Arch Imperator The Dragon Lord or the Hand of the Arch Imperator is the Arch Imperator's chief advisor and executor of his command in the Grand State of Dragonstone. Duties of the Hand include commanding the Arch Imperator's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit on the Iron Throne while doing so. The Hand also sits on the small council and will run the council if the king is not present. The office typically makes the Hand the second most powerful man in the Grand State next to the Arch Imperator, though some Hands had the reputation of ruling their kings. It is considered by some to be a difficult and unglamorous job of great responsibility. A popular saying goes, "What the Arch Imperator dreams, the Hand builds," but the lowborn say, "The Imperator eats, and the Hand takes the shit." Many able men have failed in the office throughout history. The Hand resides in a tower of Dragonstone called the Tower of the Hand. His badge of office always includes a hand, though each Hand can design his own. A necklace of hands linked into a chain is one possible badge. Servants of the Hand wear the emblem of a hand. Grand Maestor The Grand Maester is considered the senior member of the Order and serves as its representative to the Arch Imperator. He can only be made or unmade by the Conclave. He sits on the Small council and acts as the King's adviser. The Grand Maester wears many interwoven maester chains to indicate his high office, but these do not reflect his true studies. Gems are woven into the chains. Master of Whisperers The Master of Whisperers is the Arch Imperator's spymaster. He is also known as Imperator's Spider. He is charged with getting intelligence from the Red Keep, King's Landing, around the Grand State of Dragonstone, across the Narrow Sea and other places. He receives reports from royal officials. He is generally lowborn, but is given the title Lord, without being given any land. He sits on the small council. Lord Commander of the Arch Imperator's Gaurd Lord Commander of the Arch Imperators guard is the title held by the most senior officer of the Arch Imperator guard. The Lord Commander is appointed by the Arch Imperator, generally from the existing pool of Arch Imperator guard. He is a member of the Small Council. Master of Laws The Master of Laws is the Arch Imperator's advisor relating to the administration of justice. Duties of the Master of Laws include managing the dungeons at the Red Keep and supervising the chief gaoler, chief undergaoler, undergaolers, and the Arch Imperator's Justice (executioner). The City Watch of Dragonstone presumably falls under the bailiwick of the Master of Laws. The Master of Laws also sits on the small council. Master of Coins The Master of Coin is the Arch Imperator's chief financial adviser. Duties of the Master of Coin include keeping account of the receipts and expenditures from the royal treasury, receiving reports from royal officials, supervising the collection of taxes and custom duties, borrowing money, managing the royal treasury and supervising the three royal mints. The Master of Coin also sits on the small council. The Master of Coin oversees a large number of offices including the four Keepers of the Keys, the Imperator's Counter, the Arch Imperator's Scales, the officers in charge of mints, harbormasters, tax farmers, customs sergeants, wool factors, toll collectors, pursers and wine factors. Lords of Dragonstone Dutchy of Orell The Dutchy of Orell would be formed by Deneyres Targaryan following her capture of the Kingdom of Orell and when the Kingdom was disolved she would form the Dutchy of Orell as the Grand State of Dragonstone's controlling influence over the region. The Dutchy of Orell would be organanized as a vassal of House Targaryan, with the Kingdom split into three provinces each controlled by a count, and beneath the counts stood the barons, and Priests of whom were the layer beneath the Duke, and Count. Demographics Ethnicity Westros_-_Empire_of_Dragonstone_-_Ethnic_Breakdown.png|Ethnic Breakdown of Dragonstone The Grand State of Dragonstone was founded by the original settlers following the exiled House Targaryan, and thus the oringal members of the city are nearly entirely Ostrogoths. This Ostrogothic population would become extremely supllemented as the members of House Targaryan would come to dominate the city of Dragonstone, and they found the hundreds upon hundreds of slaves that had been kept beneath the surface by the Dark Elves, and as these slaves were nearly all Ostrogothic the homogeneous behavior of the city was continued. The only non Ostrogothic elements of the city are the small number of Atlantian traders that have made a home their along with a smaller amount of Goths for the same reason, but these populations are all forces to live on the outskirts of the city to keep it pure from non-Ostrogoths. Religion The Grand State of Dragonstone is founded on a religious adherence to the Dragonoph Religion and within the Grand State of Dragonstone there is no freedom of religion with all religions outside of Dragonoph being illegal on punishment of death leaving the nation completely devout in the Dragonoph Temple. Population Population Centers Noble Families of Dragonstone Culture Gothic Language Main Article : Gothic Language For the most part, Gothic is known to be significantly closer to Proto-Germanic than any other Germanic language, except for that of the (scantily attested) early Norse runic inscriptions. This has made it invaluable in the reconstruction of Proto-Germanic. In fact, Gothic tends to serve as the primary foundation for reconstructing Proto-Germanic. The reconstructed Proto-Germanic conflicts with Gothic only when there is clearly identifiable evidence from other branches that the Gothic form is a secondary development. Features In general, Gothic consonants are devoiced at the ends of words. Gothic is rich in fricative consonants (although many of them may have been approximants, it is hard to separate the two) derived by the processes described in Grimm's law and Verner's law and characteristic of Germanic languages. Gothic is unusual among Germanic languages in having a /z/ phoneme which has not become /r/ through rhotacization. Furthermore, the doubling of written consonants between vowels suggests that Gothic made distinctions between long and short, or geminated consonants: atta atːa "dad", kunnan kunːan "to know" (Dutch kennen, German kennen "to know", Icelandic kunna). *Gothic fails to display a number of innovations shared by all later-attested Germanic languages: *Lack of Germanic umlaut *Lack of rhotacism *The language has also preserved many features that have mostly been lost in other early Germanic languages: *Dual inflections on verbs *A morphological passive voice for verbs *Reduplication in the past tense of Class VII strong verbs *Clitic conjunctions that appear in second position of a sentence in accordance with Wackernagel's Law, splitting verbs from preverbs Military of Dragonstone Dragons of Dragonstone Category:House Targaryan Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Ostrogoths Category:Westros